


Cover for "them" by vowelinthug

by RunawayMarbles



Series: Cover Art [66]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayMarbles/pseuds/RunawayMarbles
Summary: View onTumblr





	Cover for "them" by vowelinthug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vowelinthug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vowelinthug/gifts).
  * Inspired by [them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342499) by [vowelinthug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vowelinthug/pseuds/vowelinthug). 



**Author's Note:**

> View on [Tumblr](http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/165500084637/fic-covers-i-them-95k-by-vowel-in-thug)


End file.
